


Earbuds

by trohmoan



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Music, Oops, Sharing, Sharing Earbuds, Short One Shot, like rly short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 20:43:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3543152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trohmoan/pseuds/trohmoan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank and Gerard are sharing earbuds because Frank's broke on a cross-Atlantic flight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earbuds

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Wattpad here: http://www.wattpad.com/story/28898901-earbuds-frerard-one-shot

        We were on a overnight flight to London from New York to play the iTunes festival and I was once again reminded of how  _boring_  cross-Atlantic flights are. Of course I had my boyfriend, Frank, sitting next to me, but he had his headphones in and looked like he was about to fall asleep to The Smiths. I too had my headphones in and something about an ex girlfriend was playing, but I wasn't really listening. It was really just background noise at this point.

        That's when Frank's head jerked up and an extremely confused expression clouded his features. He grabbed his phone and seemed to be inspecting the cord and it's connection to the phone as if it had stopped working.

        A moment later he must've concluded they had broken because he looked up at me with puppy dog eyes. I yanked my earbuds out with an amused smile curving my lips. "What?" I asked him, knowing he wanted something.

        "You wouldn't mind sharing your earbuds, would you? Mine broke," he whined, sticking out his bottom lip.

        I sighed and handed the left one to him, sticking the right back in my ear.

        "What is  _this_?" was his immediate response to the music playing, a hint of disgust in his voice.

        "I don't know," I told him, laughing a little before grabbing my phone and checking the song. "They're a Brit pop band.  _I_  happen to enjoy their music."

        "Well I don't. Lemme see what music you have on there," Frank said with a giggle, grabbing my phone and scrolling through. In a matter of seconds, he'd changed the song to one by The Smashing Pumpkins.

        "Okay, fair enough. These guys are-" I started, cutting myself off when the song changed once again, this time to The Misfits.

        "Eh, still good. Not  _as_  good, though-"

        The song changed again, to Black Flag.

        "Frank, what are you-"

        Now it was Shiny Toy Guns.

        "Frank Anthony Iero-"

        Fall Out Boy

        "I swear, if you change it one more-"

        Green Day

        "Oh my god, Frank-"

        The Smiths.

        "Are you done?" I asked him, surprised I wasn't cut off the by the sudden start of yet another song.

        "Yup," he told me with a grin like he was proud of himself. Evidently he'd found what he'd been looking for, but not before causing me a significant amount of mental pain. You can't just cut off a song in the middle of it; that's like not finishing a book - you just didn't do it. Apparently he did, though.

        "Remind me never to share earbuds with you again," I muttered, shaking my head.

        "Oh, you love me. Hush," he said, curling up against me as much as he could with the armrest between us.

        "You're right, I do," I told him, my smile audible as I wrapped an arm around him and pulled him closer, resting my head on his own. He was asleep before I knew it and soon enough, so was I.


End file.
